1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image display device which has a display area comprising, e.g., an EL (Electro Luminescence) device, an organic EL device, or another type of light emitting display device (a pixel).
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device of this type has characteristic that the light emission brightness of a display device (a light emitting device) thereof is proportional to the amount of current flowing through the device. Therefore, by controlling the amount of current flowing through the device, it is possible to make gradation display.
However, e.g., an organic EL device has characteristic that brightness difference will be caused between a pixel which keeps lighting and an otherwise pixel due to deterioration of the device characteristic. Such brightness difference among the display devices is perceived by human eyes as “burning phenomenon”, contributing to shortening of the lifetime of the image display device.
In view of the above, e.g., JP 2004-38209 A discloses a technique for solving the above described “burning phenomenon”, utilizing a means for measuring the amount of current flowing through respective display devices and compensating for the deterioration, based on the measured current amount.